


Number Four

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, I went way too far with a small idea and a small chapter given in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Hyuuga’s face was red, Furihata was laughing while hugging the number four jersey to his chest, and the discomfort and fear he felt earlier was gone.  </p><p>(AU Future Fic where Furihata becomes Seirin's new Captain when Hyuuga graduates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for a thirty day AU challenge for the theme Highschool but they were all already in highschool and this is just a drabble that spawned from it.

Holding the number four jersey felt really odd and it made Furihata nervous.  Despite Seirin being new, the black and white fabric in his hand held a deep history filled with grueling match after match.  The fabric had the smell of new clothing and the numbers were crisp and not faded from repeated wash and seeing Seirin printed on it in bold red just made his heart thunder in his chest.  Who would think that in just two years’ time he would stand in the gym with the captain’s jersey in his hands?  Furihata swallowed, the lump in his throat refusing to go away, even as Kagami’s loud bawling could be heard in the background as the third years prepared for their farewell.  Even as Riko tried to put the club into order so she could start their farewell speech or whatever and that they’ll come visit, although her own tears got in the way, Furihata could only focus on how he was now the new captain of Seirin High’s basketball team.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, a high pitched squeak escaping him that he thought he got over a long time ago when he pushed himself to be better so he could take Kuroko’s place when they needed him and he wasn’t fumbling.  “C-Captain!” he stuttered, gaze meeting Hyuuga’s, and it just seemed to make the entire situation even heavier.

“I’m not really your captain anymore Furihata,” a crooked grin made its way on to Hyuuga’s face.  It seemed even now Hyuuga was fighting through what the other third years were feeling to give Furihata some support. 

“You’re still here so,” Furihata was cut off by another loud sob from Kagami and Kiyoshi’s own tear-filled laugh.

“Yeah,” Hyuuga paused, trying to fish for the right words but not seeming to catch them, “hey, listen, I didn’t choose you because your basketball skills are great or anything like that.  In fact they’re really average.”

Furihata cringed.  Hyuuga wasn’t holding anything back (as was normal).

“I chose you to be Captain because, well, you got a good head on your shoulders.  You assess the situation to what fits best for the team and you can control the game pace well—really well.”

“I guess,” Furihata wasn’t convince on how that would make him a good captain.

“Argh, what I’m saying is,” a frustrated growl escaped his (ex)captain’s throat and Hyuuga ended up throwing all decency or any thoughtfulness to the wind, “—what I’m saying is you can continue to keep this team going strong, and you have a lot more patience to deal with them.”

“Captain,” a quick beat, “that was really uninspiring.”

“S-shut up!”

But Hyuuga’s face was red, Furihata was laughing while hugging the number four jersey to his chest, and the discomfort and fear he felt earlier was gone.  When the two turned to see what the others were doing it seemed Kiyoshi had broken down into full body shaking sobs, his arms wrapped around as many of his team as he could and reminiscing about old times.  Kagami and Kuroko’s tear streaked faces as they pressed close to his side didn’t help any in turning off the waterworks so the team could at least pull themselves into working order.

“Hey!” Hyuuga shouted.  “This isn’t the end, get yourselves together!”

Furihata grinned, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and heart swelling.  It really wasn’t the end. 


End file.
